Just Story
by Uchiharuno239
Summary: Hari ini Sakura ada kuliah jam sepuluh, sayangnya bus yang ditunggu tak datang juga. Tiba-tiba ada pengemudi ojek online yang berhenti di depannya.


Just Story

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU lokal, setting Indonesia, OOC, mainstream, minim konflik, typo (s)

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

"Aku berangkat dulu, Bu!" pamit seorang gadis berambut merah muda kepada wanita lain yang lebih tua. Sepertinya wanita berambut pirang tersebut adalah ibu si gadis merah muda.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura!" pesan wanita tersebut pada gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura. Meski telah berusia empat puluh lima tahun, ibu Sakura masih terlihat sangat cantik.

"Iya, Bu," jawab Sakura dengan sopan kepada ibunya.

Selesai berpamitan dengan ibunya, Sakura berjalan menjauhi rumah yang bercat hijau tersebut. Menyusuri jalan setapak menuju tempat biasa dirinya menunggu bus. Sesekali Sakura mengamati sungai yang membentang di sisi kanan jalan yang dilaluinya.

Sungai itu memiliki aliran yang cukup tenang; terlihat beberapa ikan kecil berenang di dalamnya. Sakura tak pernah bosan; setiap berangkat kuliah ia selalu mengamati sungai tersebut. Sakura merasakan sebuah ketenangan hanya dengan mengamati aliran sungai itu.

Gadis itu kini telah sampai di tepi jalan raya. Dia harus ke seberang jalan untuk menunggu bus yang mengantarnya ke kampus. Sayangnya, jalanan masih terlihat cukup ramai meski hari sudah mulai siang. Terlihat banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalan tersebut. Sakura harus berhati-hati untuk menyeberangi jalan.

Sakura terus melihat ke arah kanannya, memperhatikan motor dan mobil yang melaju di depannya. Begitu jalanan sedikit sepi, dia mulai menyeberang jalan dengan hati-hati. Perjuangannya belum selesai, dia kembali harus menyeberang jalan lain di depannya. Kini Sakura memperhatikan kendaraan dari arah kirinya. Setelah dirasa aman, dia mulai melewati jalan itu. Sakura sudah sampai di seberang jalan, tempatnya menunggu bus datang.

Hari ini cuaca cukup cerah dan sedikit panas. Meski waktu belum menunjukkan tengah hari, tapi Sakura bisa merasakan panas menyengat di atas kepalanya. Banyaknya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang juga memperburuk keadaannya sekarang. Asap kendaraan di mana-mana, dan sialnya dia lupa membawa maskernya.

Sakura terus melihat ke sisi kanannya. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, tapi bus yang ditunggu-tunggu tak muncul juga.

"Huh ... busnya di mana? Kenapa belum datang? Apa di sana jalannya macet, ya?" Sakura mulai tak sabar. Hari ini dia ada kelas pukul sepuluh, dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih empat puluh menit.

Sakura terus melihat jalan, mengamati apakah busnya sudah terlihat atau belum. Saat gadis itu mulai bingung karena busnya belum datang juga, tiba-tiba ada pengemudi ojek online yang menghentikan sepeda motornya tepat di depan Sakura.

"Permisi. Mbak, mau ke mana, ya?" tanya pengemudi ojek online itu sopan. Pria tersebut terlihat masih muda, mungkin hanya beberapa tahun di atas Sakura.

"Mau ke kampus, Mas." Meski bingung, tapi Sakura tetap menjawab dengan sopan pula.

Sakura mengamati pemuda di depannya dalam diam. Batinnya bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang menyebabkan pria itu berhenti di depannya. Seingatnya dia tidak memesan jasa ojek online.

"Maaf, Mbak, Saya juga akan pergi ke arah kampus. Kalau mau, Mbak bisa pergi dengan Saya." Ternyata pria itu ingin menawari Sakura tumpangan.

"Eh ... tapi ... ." Sakura ragu. Bagaimana jika dia punya niat jahat? Bukankah sekarang banyak penipuan-penipuan di jalan raya?

"Kamu mau naik bus 'kan? Sepertinya busnya tidak ada yang lewat. Saya memperhatikan dari tadi, tapi belum sekali pun melihat bus lewat, Mbak" katanya menjelaskan. Pria itu merasa kasihan pada Sakura yang sudah terlalu lama menunggu bus datang.

Sakura semakin ragu, haruskah dia menerima tawaran itu? Bagaimana jika pria itu memang berniat jahat pada Sakura? Tapi, sekarang sudah hampir pukul sepuluh. Jika busnya tak datang juga, bisa-bisa Sakura terlambat masuk kelas.

"Ayo, Mbak, dengan Saya saja! Saya juga mau ke arah kampus, kok." Pria itu semakin gigih menawari Sakura. Pria itu sepertinya memang tulus ingin menolong Sakura.

"Em ... baiklah, saya ikut, Mas." Akhirnya Sakura menerima tawaran tersebut. Tidak ada salahnya menerima bantuan seseorang 'kan?

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, senyum tipis muncul di bibir sang pengemudi ojek online. "Nah, begitu, Mbak! Ini helmnya!" kata pria itu sambil menyerahkan helm pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Mas." Sakura menerimanya dan memakai helm dengan logo perusahaan ojek online itu. Lalu dia duduk di belakang pria tersebut. Pria itu pun mulai menjalankan sepeda motornya.

Sepeda motor itu melaju dengan tidak terlalu kencang. Jalan menuju kampus Sakura relatif lengang, tidak terlalu banyak kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Sakura bisa duduk dengan tenang di belakang.

"Hari ini ada kuliah siang, ya, Mbak?" tanya pria itu memulai pembicaraan. Tampaknya pria tersebut tidak terlalu suka dengan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Iya, Mas," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Kuliahnya dimulai pukul berapa, Mbak?" tanya pengendara ojol itu lagi.

"Pukul sepuluh, Mas," jawab Sakura.

"Pukul sepuluh? Kok, baru berangkat, Mbak? Tidak takut telat?" Sepertinya pria ini termasuk tipe yang banyak bertanya.

"Tidak, Mas. Dosennya juga sering datang terlambat, kok," kata Sakura menjelaskan.

Ya, dosen Sakura yang satu itu memang sering kali datang terlambat. Jika ditanya, beliau selalu memberi alasan yang bermacam-macam. Seperti,

_'Saya tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan.'_

_'Saya tadi menolong seorang nenek tua menyeberang jalan.'_

_'Saya tadi menolong anak kecil yang terpisah dengan ibunya.'_

Dan, masih banyak alasan lain yang digunakan oleh dosen yang selalu memakai masker tersebut. Anehnya, meski dosen itu sendiri sering datang terlambat, tapi dia tidak akan mentolelir mahasiswanya yang terlambat. Jika ada mahasiswa yang datang lebih dari lima belas menit setelah dirinya, maka mahasiswa tersebut tidak diperkenankan untuk mengikuti pembelajaran.

"Maaf, mbaknya kuliah di Fakultas Hukum, 'kan?" Pria tersebut bertanya tiba-tiba. Memecahkan lamunan Sakura tentang sang dosen.

"Iya, di Fakultas Hukum, Mas," jawab Sakura membenarkan. Kampus Sakura sudah terlihat, pantas pria itu menanyakan fakultas Sakura.

Sepeda motor itu terus melaju melewati pagar kampus. Berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil tiket masuk dari petugas keamanan. Setelah itu kembali berjalan melewati beberapa bangunan di kampus Sakura. Terlihat ada Auditorium utama kampus, Fakultas Ekonomi, Asrama mahasiswa, tempat peribadatan, dan Fakultas Teknik. Fakultas Hukum berhadapan dengan Fakultas Teknik.

"Kita sudah sampai." Pengemudi ojek online itu pun menghentikan sepeda motornya.

Sakura turun dari sepeda motor dan memberikan helmnya pada pria itu. "Berapa, Mas?" tanya Sakura sambil mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari sakunya. Berniat membayar ongkos perjalanannya.

"Tidak usah, Mbak, Saya memang mau ke kampus, kok. Saya hari ini juga ada kelas."

"Eh ... maksudnya?" Sakura baru sadar ternyata pria itu sudah melepaskan jaket dan helmnya. Di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirang dan bermata biru.

"Saya juga mahasiswa di sini, Mbak," jawabnya dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Iya. Perkenalkan, Saya Naruto Uzumaki; mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik; semester lima." Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Mengajak Sakura berkenalan.

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. "Saya, Sak-"

"Sakura Haruno; mahasiswi Fakultas Hukum; semester satu. Saya sudah tahu siapa kamu." Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Eh ... benarkah?" Sakura tak menyangka ternyata Naruto mengenal dirinya.

"Iya, fakultas kita berhadapan. Saya sering melihat kamu berjalan sendirian saat pulang kuliah. Saya mencari beberapa informasi tentang kamu, ternyata kamu mahasiswi Fakultas Hukum." Jadi, selama ini Naruto sudah tahu siapa gadis berhelai merah jambu tersebut?

"Ah ... iya." Sakura bingung mau menjawab apa. Pria dihadapannya ini, secara tidak langsung, baru saja mengaku bahwa selama ini dia diam-diam mengamati Sakura?

"Em, Saya masuk dulu, ya, Mas! Terima kasih atas tumpangannya," pamit Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura harus segera pergi dari sana.

Sakura pun berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan tempat parkir tersebut. Kelasnya sudah hampir dimulai. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah berjalan, ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya dari belakang.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sakura! Boleh Saya minta nomor HP kamu?" Orang itu ternyata Naruto.

"Oh, tentu, sebentar!" Sakura pikir tak masalah memberikan nomornya pada pria ini. Meski sedikit aneh, tapi pria ini telah berbaik hati mau mengantar Sakura.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura. Sakura mengambil kertas dan pena dari dalam tasnya. Menuliskan sederet angka di sebuah kertas kecil.

"Ini, Mas!" kata Sakura sambil memberikan kertas itu pada Naruto.

"Ah, terima kasih, Sakura. Semoga kita bisa berteman!" harap Naruto. 'Atau mungkin lebih,' tambahnya dalam hati

"Tentu, Kak. Saya boleh memanggil 'Kakak' 'kan?" Sakura memang selalu memanggil kakak tingkatnya dengan sebutan 'Kakak'.

"Iya, tidak masalah, kok." Naruto justru tampak senang dipanggil kakak oleh Sakura.

"Syukurlah. Saya pergi dulu, Kak. Saya ada kelas."Sakura buru-buru berjalan.

"Iya, hati-hati, Sakura." Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Sakura.

"Oke, Kak." Sakura menengok ke belakang dan membalas lambaian tangan Naruto.

Naruto terus memperhatikan Sakura sampai gadis itu masuk ke dalam Fakultas Hukum. Naruto memperhatikan kertas di tangannya dengan saksama. Kertas berisi nomor HP Sakura.

"Woy, Naruto!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Apa kau sedang memperhatikan gadis merah jambu anak hukum itu, lagi?" Seorang pria berambut coklat tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Naruto.

"Apa? Tidak, Kiba." Naruto berusaha mengelak. Pemuda tadi bernama Kiba Inuzuka, sahabat Naruto sejak menjadi mahasiswa baru.

"Jangan berpura-pura! Sampai kapan kau akan terus memperhatikan gadis itu diam-diam seperti ini? Temui dia, ajak berkenalan, minta nomornya! Jangan sampai kau didahului pria lain." Kiba tahu, sahabatnya ini sudah lama tertarik pada gadis merah jambu itu.

"Berisik, Kiba! Aku sudah melakukannya, lihat ini!" Naruto menunjukkan kertas pemberian Sakura.

Mata Kiba meotot kaget. "Benarkah?" tanya Kiba sambil mengamati kertas itu. "Ini nomornya?"

"Iya, dan aku pastikan Sakura akan menjadi milikku untuk selamanya," tekad Naruto.

Mulai sekarang Naruto akan menunjukkan perhatiannya secara langsung pada Sakura. Naruto lelah selama ini hanya bisa mengamati Sakura dari kejauhan. Naruto akan berjuang mendapatkan Sakura. Apalagi Naruto tahu -dari sepupunya, Ino- salah satu sahabat Sakura yang berambut model pantat ayam itu sebenarnya juga menyukai Sakura. Naruto tak ingin kehilangan Sakura.

"Eh? Kalau begitu selamat berjuang, Naruto!" Kiba mencoba menyemangati sahabatnya.

"Tentu, Kiba! Aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku," kata Naruto sungguh-sungguh. Tekad kuat tampak di kedua mata biru cerahnya.

"Hm ... ayo, kita ke kelas!" ajak Kiba. Kelas mereka akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Dua orang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berbeda warna itu pun pergi meninggalkan tempat parkir.

**TAMAT**

Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin selamat buat kakak onlineku (yang mageran, yang kadang sadis, yang cerewet, yang ngajarin aku nulis meski aku sering ngeles :), yang sampai sekarang gak mau mengakui aku sebagai adeknya) Kak Aosei, tadi siang wisuda. Semoga ilmunya bisa dimanfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Semoga bisa berkurang kadar kemageran dalam hidupnya :) Dan semoga satu fic endingnya segera diupdate :) Selalu berharap yang terbaik untuk kakak :)

Sebenarnya fic ini udah aku buat dari akhir Oktober tahun lalu. Awalnya mau aku publish barengan sama fic nya Kak Aosei, tapi karena sepertinya fic itu emang nunggu setahun dulu baru tamat, jadi aku publish fic ini duluan :( Semoga gak terlalu aneh :D Last. Terima kasih :)


End file.
